The Call of the Tide
by Sherry Marie
Summary: Sequel to my series posted here under the title of 'Listen'. Third chapter added. ZxS, naturally.
1. Prologue Life is Never Easy

Warnings: Boys kissing boys, run-on sentences (mostly intentional), and falling rocks.  
  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to the 'Listen' series that I had recently finished. So, that means that Sanji and Zoro are already involved in some sort of 'established' romantic relationship. Now, I had received a few comments and complaints that there wasn't enough smut in my last series, so, well, I'll try to add a little to this story. TRY being the operative word. Because, although I enjoy reading good yaoi smut (as long as it is surrounded by lots and lots of good yaoi plot), I've never been successful at writing it. So, not to make promises, but I'll give it a go. After all, I stand proudly to admit that I LIEK TEH MENZ SECKS!!!111  
  
***  
  
Life is never easy. That was probably the first lesson that had ever really stuck with Sanji as a child, a sentiment that was re-learned over and over as he grew, and the last thought he had as he shifted and ducked to avoid being clocked in the head by a fairly large flying rock.  
  
He fell to the ground and rolled to the side, ducking behind a wide tree as he took a second to gather his scattered wits. The sounds of struggle and fighting were thick in the air, and the cook took the opportunity of his momentary reprieve to quickly look around and gauge the whereabouts of his companions.  
  
To his relief, he saw that both Ussop and Nami-san had found protection from the dangerous avalanche of rocks that were careening down the mountainside. Luffy, on the other hand, was busy stretching his rubber body out like a tarp whenever a rock flew towards him, and catapulting it back up the mountain, all the while laughing like the idiot that Sanji knew him to be.  
  
And then there was Zoro, who apparently, was attempting to compete with his captain today in the department of idiocy, as he all too often did. The green-haired man had not sought shelter, as any sane person would under the circumstances, but instead was standing, with his swords and complete and utter lack of sense proudly displayed, charging the rocks that were hurtling towards him, and slicing them neatly in half the moment before they were to impact.  
  
Sanji did not even attempt to resist the urge to beat his own head against the rough bark before him.  
  
A deafening thunderous crack interrupted the cook's actions, and he lifted his slightly sore head up just in time to see the terrible sight of an unbelievably huge boulder rolling at an alarming speed towards them, surrounded by a few slightly smaller, but no less dangerous, friends. Sanji understood that the hazardous rock slide that they had unfortunately encountered had just turned extremely deadly; understood that he and his crew had to get out of there NOW.  
  
Checking for relative safety, he emerged from behind the tree, and swiftly started towards his companions, all the while trying to keep an eye on the deadly boulders rushing towards them. With horror, he watched as the largest one seemed to hit a groove on its slanted path, and was propelled high into the air. He somehow knew with certainty that it was going to land right where Ussop and Nami were hiding, knew that there was no time to warn them, and knew, as ice flooded his veins and his heart tried to lurch from his chest before seeming to still completely, that there was no way that he would make it to them in time to help.  
  
He felt as though time had slowed as he watched the fall of the lethal boulder as it made it's decent towards his two friends, but then his stolen breath returned, as a rubber arm appeared, circling tight around the waists of both navigator and artist, and flung them, along with his rubber captain out of the path of impact, down the mountain side, and finally towards safety.  
  
They were safe. Nami-san was safe. He, on the other hand, realized that he had better start ducking again, as shards from the immense and recently shattered boulder flew out in all directions.  
  
His shoulder hit the ground roughly as he rolled out the path of the hurtling pieces. He started to his feet, but before he was fully upright, a hand grabbed the back of his collar and pulled hard. He was back on the ground before he understood completely what had happened, being rolled beneath a larger muscled body. An unseen piece of rock struck the ground where he had been only moments before.  
  
Reflexive pride caused him to struggle from beneath the body that had just shielded him from harm. He stood, a little more cautiously this time, feeling stupid at having been so careless. Knowing that Zoro had seen it, and even worse, had been the one to save him (again), stung.  
  
But before he could lash out foolishly in embarrassment, the swordsman barked out, "This way!", and headed off, with Sanji following almost instinctively  
  
Their escape was slowed somewhat due to the constant dodging of still falling rocks, but in not that too long of a time, Sanji realized that they were heading towards the edge of the mountainside, where there was no place to go but down, waaaaayyyyyy down, into the icy waters below.  
  
He almost felt like arguing against Zoro's impromptu and very risky plan, but kept his mouth shut since he himself couldn't think of anything better. His foot hit the edge of land, and he thought to himself, 'Well, deja fucking vu' as he propelled himself into the air, and began the long drop down to the waiting water.  
  
It was a little more comforting to be conscious this time around, as he hit the water's surface. He opened his eyes under water, seeing that a few rocks had fallen with him, but he really couldn't bring himself to give a crap, as he scanned the disturbed murky water. He spotted Zoro a little ways from him, and when he saw the other man move was when he finally started swimming up towards the surface.  
  
He emerged with a gasp, and began swimming towards the slightly distant riverbank. He pulled himself gratefully onto the lap of the land, closed his eyes, and collapsed into the cradle of safety. The last threads of tension eased from him moments later as he felt another dripping body collapse close beside him.  
  
They were silent, each taking in great gasps of relieved air. The rumble above them had lessened considerably, and Sanji knew that the avalanche had all but stopped. He was cold, wet, weary, and his body ached all over, but he was alive, they were both alive, and at that moment, that made him even happier than All Blue.  
  
"SANJI!!!! ZORO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSS?!?!?"  
  
Luffy's bellow startled them both, as it ripped mightily across the island. The rumble above them started again even before the last word was finished, and Sanji knew that it was all about to start again, whether he was ready or not.  
  
"Life is never easy." he heard himself mutter out loud.  
  
"Feh. Easy is boring." was the tired reply.  
  
And because things were never easy, and looked like they were never GOING to be easy, because his life had always been anything but boring, because, it appeared, he liked it that way, and, well, just because he goddamn COULD, he lifted himself up, rolled slightly to the side, leaned down, and kissed Zoro soundly.  
  
***  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 1 Why AREN'T They Doing More?

There must have been something horribly wrong with the people who had first designed this town. The damn place was set-up like a maze, and for whatever reason, seemed to have more bait shops in it than there was fisherman in the sea.  
  
Early that day, as the crew had fist entered the port town, Sanji pulled Zoro aside and told him to meet him at a certain bait shop they had passed later in the day so the two of them could spend some time alone together.  
  
They had shared lunch with the rest of the crew, and when they all got up to go their separate ways, Zoro walked for a bit, before making his way towards the designated spot to meet the cook.  
  
The only problem was that the shop was not where he remembered it to be. So, more than a little perturbed, he started searching the town for the shop, growing angrier as he kept happening upon bait shop after bait shop, cursing, as not one was the one for which he was looking.  
  
Zoro was beginning to lose his patience.  
  
In the shadow of desperation, he returned to the bar where he had shared lunch with the cook and the rest of his crew shortly after docking. With a short wave of his hand, he beckoned the bartender towards him.  
  
"Hey, I'm looking for my g-- the guy that I was in here earlier with."  
  
"Can't say I remember. Can you describe him?"  
  
"Well, he's a little shorter than me." Zoro waved his hand vaguely just above his own shoulder. "And, um, skinny."  
  
The barkeep lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Anything else you can give me?"  
  
"I dunno. He has a mouth. A big fat mouth." He snapped, irritated by the whole afternoon. Pissed that he had to spend time speaking to an old man about the missing cook, when he had hoped to have been spending the afternoon with the absent man doing other stuff that was a lot more fun, and required a lot less talking. Coherent talking, anyway.  
  
"I see. Well, is he old? Young? Good looking guy?"  
  
Zoro looked down and to the side.  
  
"He's not deformed or anything."  
  
He rubbed a hand across his face as the man in front of him continued to look clueless.  
  
"Never mind. I'll keep looking. Thanks."  
  
He walked out into the burnish late afternoon light, and stood in front of this tavern for a few moments, trying to decide what to do next.  
  
Sanji was probably off baking a cake or something. Or, more likely, daunting on any girl that happen to walk by. Or, perhaps, he had finally found a way to combine the two and was baking cakes out of girls. Ok, that was sick. Maybe he was just baking a cake for girls to jump out of. Yeah, that was a lot more the Love Cook's style.  
  
Zoro chuckled at his own cleverness.  
  
"Well, it nice to see that you've been having fun."  
  
***  
  
He was not going to do it. No matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't. He was in control of himself, in control of his emotions, and he no matter much he wanted to, Sanji was not going to give in to his desire to plant a swift kick to the side of that grinning face before him.  
  
He had finished his errands early, and had gone straight to the small bait shop where he and Zoro had agreed to meet. He had stood there, like an idiot, as hours slipped by without any sign of the swordsman. Finally giving up the meeting place as a lost cause, he had gone, silently seething, out into the crowded streets in search of the other man.  
  
His irritation had only increased upon stumbling across a chuckling Zoro who looked amused and carefree, seeming not to care that he had, essentially, stood Sanji up.  
  
He turned and walked into a conveniently empty ally off the swarming street, hearing footsteps as Zoro followed. When he was relatively sure that they had some privacy, he turned to face the green haired man.  
  
"Where have you been?" he finally erupted, cursing himself as the question came out sounding far too much like a whine. He took a deep breath and searched for his dignity.  
  
Zoro blinked at him, frowned, and said (speaking mostly to the dusty street), "... Around."  
  
The blonde had to dig his right heel hard into the street to keep it grounded.  
  
"You got lost again." Sanji accused knowingly.  
  
"Don't say it like that!" Zoro shot back with his usual measure of indignation whenever his pathetic excuse for a sense of direction was brought to light.  
  
Sanji looked up, searching for the strength needed NOT to turn this entire day into a complete disaster by launching into an all out battle with the other man. The lunacy of the situation did not fail to hit him. Here they were, arguing about who had caused them to lose more time together, when it probably didn't even matter since the both of them were finally together once again. It was so childish, and senseless, and stubborn, and so THEM, that he couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from turning up ever so slowly as he was filled with something a lot like fondness and a little more thrilling than contentment.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?"  
  
There wasn't a force on the planet that could have stopped Sanji at that moment from leaning forward and capturing Zoro's pissed-off mouth with his own.  
  
Zoro lips were stiff with surprise, but quickly melted against the blonde's in the natural way that made Sanji wonder why they had ever wasted time doing anything else in their lives other than kissing one another.  
  
But then they were apart once again, as Zoro pulled back, face flushed (though, he would deny it if confronted as he always did), and looked around nervously.  
  
"Idiot. Why are you doing that so openly? Anyone could have seen it!"  
  
Sanji pushed the fall of blonde hair from his face, only for it to slip back over his eye almost immediately.  
  
"No one's around, moron. I looked."  
  
He took a quick glance again, just to make sure. Before Zoro had a chance to launch into a new tirade, he cut in.  
  
"Come on. There are a lot more things I would rather be doing than having a pissing match with you all afternoon."  
  
"Really? Like what?"  
  
Immediately, the fine hairs on Sanji's body chilled and rose in response to the throaty tone that the swordsman's voice had adopted. He suddenly felt breathless, and irritatingly shy, but eager for things that they had only guessed so far through coy insinuations. It was infuriatingly confusing moments like these where Sanji had to wonder what in the hell they were both doing, and why weren't they doing more?  
  
***  
  
The rest of the early evening was spent easily, as the two men explored the town together, each silently reveling in the simple pleasure of spending time with one another away from the rest of the crew. It wasn't that they didn't enjoy the company of their friends (no matter how it could often appear), it was just that the company was always quite distracting, and always quite THERE, that it made enjoying a secret sort of relationship between two healthy men often quite difficult.  
  
There was only one off moment for the two as they spent the evening walking around town. They had passed a young couple, observing the delight on the face of the pretty blonde girl as her boyfriend surprised her with flowers. Sanji smiled at the sight, only to have his attention pulled from the pair at the sound of an uncertain voice beside him.  
  
"So, um, what kind of flowers do you like?"  
  
Sanji stopped walking, turned, and focused solemn eyes on the swordsman. When he spoke, it was in a calm serious tone that was meant to convey the importance of his words.  
  
"Zoro, if you ever bring me flowers, I will kill you."  
  
A heartbeat past, and then Zoro responded in an equally sober voice.  
  
"I understand."  
  
Thus resolved, they continued on.  
  
***  
  
A while after the last traces of the sun had fled from the sky, they decided to stop in for a meal. Sanji chose the location, picking a small family owned restaurant by the piers that he had noticed earlier in the day.  
  
It was decently lit, and the food wasn't great (by Sanji's standards), but it also wasn't too bad, so they both seemed happy with the choice.  
  
Or, he was happy, and Zoro was mostly happy. The blonde man had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. A young lady who worked there, with rich cinnamon eyes and dark hair that spilled to her waist, had been shooting admiring glances his way ever since he had walked in. He appreciated the attention (since he appreciated beautiful women in general), but what made the whole thing all that much better was the simmering jealousy that Zoro was trying so had to swallow.  
  
On another day, he may not have reveled in naughty pleasure as he did that night, but he was still a little (just a little!) irritated at Zoro for getting lost and standing him up that afternoon. Yes, it was petty. But, although he was an adult and should be past things like this, he was still a 'young' adult, so he figured that he was still entitled to momentary lapses in maturity.  
  
At one point, Zoro had gotten up to use the rest room. Almost as soon as the green haired man was out of sight, Sanji felt light foot falls approaching the table. He couldn't help smiling as the dark haired girl approached him shyly, holding a wine goblet out to him.  
  
"Would you like to try this? Its the special house wine."  
  
With a nod, he accepted the cup, and with a wink that caused the girl to blush even deeper than she already had been since her approach, he drank deeply.  
  
The alcohol burned pleasantly as it was swallowed, and the chef in Sanji couldn't help but admire the surprisingly rich full flavor of the wine.  
  
"This is excellent. Do you sell this by the bottle? I think that I would like to take some with me."  
  
Seemingly excited by his interest, if only for the wine, she nodded eagerly.  
  
"Y-yes. There's more in the back. If you come with me, I'll get you some."  
  
The last part was added with a shy glance through her dark eyelashes, and Sanji knew that there was a chance that he may be pushing things a little too far if he got up and followed her into the back. He knew that Zoro was not going to be happy to come back and find him missing.  
  
But, the cook was feeling a little reckless that night, and it wasn't like he was actually going to DO anything back there other than purchase wine.  
  
With a smile and a nod, he rose to follow the lovely girl towards the back room of the restaurant.  
  
The back room was empty when the two of them entered it. He stopped when she did to stand in the center of the dimly lit room, and he felt a little confused as she just stood there, not looking at him, not looking for the wine, not doing anything.  
  
"Hey. Is everything OK?"  
  
She finally turned and looked at him, her rich eyes now sad.  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
She sounded as if she were on the verge of tears. Sanji was even more confused, and since he could not bear to hear a women upset, he started to take a step towards her.  
  
He didn't get far. With a sickening lurch of his stomach, the world around him blurred and darkened, and the last sound he heard was the approach of heavy foot steps, before he fell completely to darkness.  
  
***  
  
To be continued.... 


	3. Chapter 2 The Anger and the Hunt

_It was quiet as he sat on watch, as it often was. The sky was honey black, still bright with stars that would soon dim and hide from the approach of the dawning sun. Sanji was leaning over the railing of the crow's nest where he took his station further than was strictly wise, but he liked to look the long distance down to the shadow dipped waves as they pulled the Going Merry forward. _

A slight breeze, more echo than wind, weakly tugged on the thin trail of smoke rising from the half drawn cigarette dangling carelessly from his somewhat slacked lips. His head was bowed, as if in prayer, and the thick crown of blonde hair fell lazily against the finely placed structure of his cheeks.

He was alone but not, his companions tucked away in their quarters, sleeping while he could not, each already had taken a turn or was waiting a turn to be the eyes of the ship. As lonely as it was, it was also peaceful to have these times of solitude perched high above his resting friends, to guard them, as they lie oddly defenseless in slumber.

Strange that it was here, on this ship, with this unusual gathering of people, that he should feel such a sense of belonging and purpose. Before fate reached out to drop Luffy through the roof of the Baratie, setting things in motion, Sanji could never have imagined his life as it was now, nor the satisfaction he got from carrying other's dreams on his shoulders, as his was born burden on thier's.

A shift of darkness near the front of the ship snagged his eye, and a small twist of his lips formed a reactionary smile. This night had passed quicker than seemed possible, since that movement signaled that his watch was over, and another had risen to take his place. He strained his eyes to see into the murky night, but a group of clouds had dimmed the silver light from the overhead stars and thin slip of moon, so Zoro remained hidden within the folded shadows.

His heart, as foolish as it was at times, had already gained meter as he bent to grind out the clinging ember still burning tightly on the edge of his finished cigarette. Then, as his legs swung over the round edge of the nest, he started his climb down towards deck. It would soon be time to start breakfast for the crew, but first, he had a moment to steal with the man below. It had become a ritual between the two of them ever since their relationship turned intimate, and the cook found it every bit as essential to start each day as it was for the sun to rise.

No sooner had his feet touched the smooth wood of the deck, than he found himself being pressed tightly between the ladder to the nest and a muscled body against his back.

"Nice night, Love Cook."

Even though the edge of the ladder step dug sharply into his cheek, Sanji still smiled at the deep voice. Each of Zoro's arms was raised above Sanji's head gripping a step in thick fisted hands, and the swordsman's body leaned boldly onto his own.

"It had been, so far." he replied, knowing that his grin was heard in his words, but unable to mask it.

As nice as it felt to be so close to the other man, Sanji wanted to see what he had so far only heard, so he pushed back gently enough to hint at his intention. The body trapping his moved back slightly, but only slightly, granting the blonde only enough space to turn within the welcomed impose of Zoro's arms.

"So far, huh? What is it now?"

The swordsman's whispered breath was hot and sweet so close to his face, stirring the coarse blonde hair on his chin. Sanji leaned in, stopping movement a tease away from a kiss. His arms wrapped tightly around the impressive neck of the man before him, and right before he continued closer toward the flat and sensual mouth, the first streak of dawn glinted against the tip of a dangled earring, as if following some divine cue.

"Now, its over."

And he kissed Zoro, was being kissed by Zoro, and Sanji had never known a ray of sun to warm him as thoroughly as the heat which he was absorbing now.

Pleasure fell away suddenly, as an intense pain spiked viciously into his side. He cried out, head flying back as he pulled in great gasps of air. His eyes were screwed shut in agony, and he clutched at Zoro in confusion and fear, but his hands were empty and desperate. There was no heat now. He was cold, and alone, and finally, horribly awake.

"Be careful over there. We're suppose to bring him back in one piece."

The gruff voice came from the left of where he lay, with his arms and feet bound tightly by thick rope. Sanji kept his eyes shut, trying to put up the illusion that he was still unconscious. He could feel the roll of sea beneath the wood on which his cheek rested, and judged it to be evening by the diminishing heat touching his skin.

"I couldn't help it. He was over here smiling like this was some sort of joy ride. He needs to know what he's in for."

"He don't need to know nothing from you! All we need is for him to wake up and give us trouble before we reach the captain, you filthy idiot."

"Quit your whining, he ain't awake. He's still sleeping like a pretty little babe."

Sanji kept his eyes closed and his breathing even, as he felt the 'filthy idiot' that had recent kicked him bend down. A rough finger poked at his head a few times, and Sanji used all of his control to keep from biting it off.

"This little guy ain't going to be any trouble, now are ya?" Putrid breath streamed from the mouth above him as his tormentor chuckled at his own words.

"Will you just leave him be, and do some work for once?"

The new voice, distinctly female, was instantly recognized by the immobile cook. It was the beauty from the inn, the one that he had followed into the backroom before he found himself wrapped up in this new mess. Her voice, however, had lost all of the shy flirtatious lilt, and now carried a hard edge.

The poking stopped, and the man beside Sanji stood up.

"Ain't you the bossy one?"

"Yes, and you're the stupid one. Now, go and at least try and make yourself useful."

There was a pause, and Sanji felt the tension filling the air like a physical press, before heavy boots trudged angrily away.

He wasn't alone for long. A smaller form knelt beside him, and a sweet feminine scent surrounded him, as he lay still and silent.

"I know that you're awake."

Sanji paused for a moment, before responding to the whispered words. Then, he slowly opened his eyes, meeting those of the girl above him.

Gone was the long dress and unbound hair, as she now wore rough pants to match the temperament of the sea, and her dark hair was pulled back and knotted at the base of her neck. The corners of her deep-set eyes were pinched with what seemed to be concern. He wet his dry lips before speaking.

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble, Cutie. If you really wanted to go out on a date with me that badly, you could have just asked."

The concern shut off like a running faucet, and her amber eyes grew hard in the evening glow.

"I have no interest in a date with you, Cutie." She responded coolly.

He couldn't help the grin from spreading across his chapped lips, no more than he could stop flirting with and tormenting her. Some things were almost instinctual.

"I find that hard to believe. No need to be shy at this point, is there, Sweetness?"

Her had shot out, and grabbed a handful of his thick hair. As daggers of pain clawed at his scalp, he momentarily envied Zoro's shortly cropped hairstyle.

"I can't believe that I actually felt sorry for you!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine, no date then. May I ask what you want from me?"

She pulled him close so that they were practically nose-to-nose, and the coldness in her eyes and her tone successfully cooled his adore.

"From you? Nothing at all. This is really just between our fathers."

He had no time for bewilderment, as his head was slammed against the deck, and then evening turned to utter darkness.

The decks of the Going Merry were unusually somber as it trailed a path in the wake of the setting sun. There was no running or playful shouting that usually filled the air at this time of day.

This was an odd little group, more family than comrades, and one of their own had been taken. The pirates were rich with purpose, desperate in their quest to make that, which was splintered, whole.

And the one that was most silent and still sat at the front of the ship. His eyes were fixed ahead, watching what he could not see. He knew only his anger, knew only the hunt.


	4. Chapter 3 Leaving

Authors Note #1- I just wanted to take a second to thank all of those who have been reviewing my stories, and have been so patiently waiting between updates. I really appreciate all of the support that I have had from all of my reviewers. Your words keeps me happy and keeps me writing.   
  
They had taken his shoes.  
  
Sanji's eyes, by now well adjusted to dim light of the small room, were riveted on his own naked feet. Every once in a while he would absently wiggle his toes just to see their motion. On his left foot, his second toe was a bit longer than the far thicker digit along which it rested. He had known this, of course, all his life, but he had had hours to contemplate whether this feature made his feet more attractive or less. He had yet to conclude on the matter.  
  
His concentration had a little to do with combating the sheer boredom he had been immersed in since waking up in the sparse and cramped room with his hands chained to the wall and behind his back, as well as serving as a distraction from the nagging shame that still ate at him for his foolishness for getting himself in this mess in the first place.  
  
By now, the crew of The Going Merry had to have been well aware of his absence, and if he knew his friends (and he had known few things in his life as well as them) they were out there, somewhere, looking for him. Coming for him.  
  
And Zoro was no doubt with them.  
  
The study of his feet was abandoned momentarily as he frowned in annoyance. He was torn between his eagerness to be found and taken out of this situation, and resentment that the turn of events may lead to Zoro taking a fairly predominate role in his rescue. Again. Something that was becoming an extremely irritating pattern of late.  
  
He cursed under his breath, just as a small section along the bottom of the thick wooden door which he faced slid aside, only far enough to allow a plate of stale looking food to be pushed in, before the low opening was shut and a locking click sounded. He had given up calling out to the person delivering the food days ago, since no word of reply was ever given. The chains binding him to the concrete wall, allowed enough give for him to crawl over to the plate of food, and lean over until his head dipped into the plate so he could eat without the aide of his bound hands. It was in this same manner that he consumed the daily dish of water that was given each morning. Days with out bathing had turned him filthy, and the manner in which he was fed left him feeling like a mangy dog. He was fairly certain that he had contracted fleas.  
  
The only possible reason that his abductors could have had for removing his shoes was for the purpose of rendering him helpless. If he had been a swordsman, they would have no doubt confiscated his swords, but since he had no weapons to take, they had taken his shoes.  
  
Which was, of course, absolutely ABSURD. To truly disarm him, they would have to have removed both his legs, since his powerful kicks were the thing for which he was feared. Certainly not his foot apparel. It wasn't like he walked around in 'magic shoes' that gave him the ability to kick the crap out of people.  
  
His abductors, he had concluded, were idiots. But that knowledge lent him little comfort, since that meant that he had allowed himself to get kidnapped by bunch of idiots. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek in shame, and went back to studying his feet.  
  
Hours later, he heard a new heavier set of footsteps approaching his cell. They paused for a minute in front of the door, before the door handle began to turn. Sanji pulled himself straight, more alert and focused than he had been ever since he had woken in the dark room. He knew that whoever was on the other side of the thick wooden door was the key to why he was brought here.  
  
The door opened, and the cook's eyes quickly adjusted to the new glare of light that accompanied his visitor. With him now was a large bulky man dressed darkly from head to foot. His face was almost completely hidden by a riot of coarse-looking dark hair that was liberally streaked with silver. He took a couple of steps into the room and stopped. His dark eyes simply stared at Sanji from beneath bushy eyebrows.  
  
After a while, when the gaze failed to waiver, Sanji had to break the silence.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
He schooled his features into a cocky grin, trying to egg a reaction out of the silent man. Anything, even violence, would have been better than the eerie stare.  
  
The immense beard shifted into somewhat of a smile, before he replied in a gritty voice.  
  
"Sorry, lad. Just wanted to take a good look at you. Wanted to try and figure out why my old friend Redfoot would throw his whole life away on a scrap like you."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, and his smile widened.  
  
Sanji managed, with no small amount of effort, to keep his own smug expression firmly in place.  
  
"Oh, is that all. Well, then, can I leave now?"  
  
A foul laugh filled the room as the man's eyes danced in twisted pleasure.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Will we?" Sanji counted with mockery coloring his voice, "And where will we be going?"  
  
"You see, boy, I'm overdue for a visit with your Daddy." he paused, and added with a wink, "Does he like it when you call him 'Daddy'?"  
  
It took every ounce of willpower Sanji still had not to try and rush at the old man before him despite his restraints. His expression remained locked.  
  
Not getting the reaction he was hoping for, the man continued.  
  
"You see, Redfoot and Oz, that's me by the way, have a long history together. And I'll be sure to tell you all about it when we get on our way to, what is that place of his called, The Baratie?"  
  
Not waiting for confirmation, he continued.  
  
"Did you know that your old man destroyed my life?"  
  
The chains rattled slightly as Sanji shrugged, looking for trouble.  
  
"Really? Can't say that he ever mentioned you. Guess he doesn't think too much about it."  
  
The grin faded from Oz's face in response, and his eyes shone with fury. His hands fisted at his sides, and he continued in a far harsher tone.  
  
"Well, boy, I'd wager he'll be thinking about it a lot more fairly soon, when I show up after all these years on his doorstep to return the favor."  
  
The grin returned, but far darker, as he added,  
  
"And you know what? I'm going to start by throwing his favorite little boy's dead body at his feet."  
  
With that, he turned and left the cell, shutting the door heavily behind him.  
  
Sanji knew that he had to get out of here, and it had to be today. Because there was no WAY that he was going to be thrown at the feet of that Shitty Old Man! He cringed violently just imagining it. No way in hell was he going to let Zef think that he was so weak that some black toothed granddad could use him as bait! He had to get out, crew or no crew to help him, and fuck the consequences. Death was preferable over giving that Old Man reason to gloat.  
  
The problem was that there was only one way that Sanji could think of to get out of the chains, and the mere idea cast a cold sheen of sweat across his forehead. The chains were wrapped tightly around his thin wrists, allowing little movement, but there was a way he could escape them. He could dislocate his thumbs.  
  
He honestly didn't know if he could bring himself to do it. His legs were his weapons, but his hands were his life. Cooking gave him more joy and satisfaction than a smile from a beautiful woman, and he would be risking that, risking permanently damaging his precious hands, if he took this chance. He thought of his years of training in the kitchens, always with the goal to become the greatest chef in the world. He thought of finding All Blue, and preparing those wonderful treasured fish. He thought of laying exquisite dishes in front of Nami and watching the delight in her eyes as she savored them.  
  
He thought of Zef, that Shitty Old Man who had taken him and raised him for no good reason, with one leg gone, standing on the deck of his dream-shaped Baratie, facing a bitter enemy with Sanji laying between them.  
  
He felt the twin pops of joints moving out of place, bit down hard on his lip from the pain, and slid his hands from the heavy chains.  
  
The pain tripled as he popped his thumbs back into place, and he could feel each pulse of blood coursing through his hands as they quickly swelled.  
  
He could not think on it. Not now.  
  
He got to his feet and walked with great determination to the heavy door. It didn't fly, as much as it exploded off its hinges as he landed against it a mighty kick. He walked into the hallway, which was empty, but not, he knew with cool certainty, for long.  
  
The noise from the door had attracted his captors attention, which he had expected, and he could hear them approaching from the left of where he stood. Guessing that it was the way out, he turned left, and ran towards those who were running towards him.  
  
There were dozens of them, more than he had expected, but it did not matter. He was either leaving, or he was going to die, there was no third option. Finality granted the oddest comfort, but it was one that the cook embraced, as he leapt high and kicked out knocking the firsts of his assailants to the ground.  
  
He fought relentlessly, with everything that he had. But he was frustrated without the use of his hands, and the sheer volume of enemies that continued to come at him was starting to overwhelm him. He needed more power, or he wasn't making it out.  
  
Not thinking of what he was about to do, he leaned over, and put his full weight onto his damaged hands. Agony robbed him of his ability to scream, as he launched a spinning kick attack with every ounce of strength he had. He continued until it was too much, and he dropped to the ground, cradling his searing hands against his chest.  
  
His eyes were twisted shut as he pushed to pull in great gasps of air. The only comfort he had was the silence that now surrounded him. He had done it; he had taken down the last of his enemies, and now he was going to leave.  
  
The click that sounded next to his ear opened his eyes.  
  
Oz's face, surrounded by all of that wild black silver hair, was red and twisted livid. He was breathing hard in anger, and hate burned from the depths of his coal colored eyes. Yet, despite the intense emotion oozing from the old man, the revolver was held in a steady hand.  
  
"This will do." he hissed, and Sanji prepared himself for the shot, but did not look away.  
  
Because of this, he saw quite clearly the moment when silver metal appeared through the center of the Oz's chest. Acting on instinct, the blonde threw himself to the side, barely avoiding the shocked shot that buried itself into the floor.  
  
He rolled to his feet, stumbling only slightly, and watched as Zoro strode into the room in the wake of his thrown sword; the handle of which was now jutting from the fallen man's back.  
  
And goddamn if this didn't feel like freakin' cliché ripped right out of some trashy novel that teenage girls liked to squeal over, where the hero rushes to the timely rescue of a damsel in distress. The characters would kiss, and then declare their undying love for one another.  
  
Zoro closed most of the distance between them, stopping an arm's length away. Their eyes locked on one another. A heartbeat passed.  
  
"Jesus, you stink." said the hero.  
  
"Fuck you, Asshole." replied the formerly distressed.  
  
There was no time for further dialogue, as Luffy came into view with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
"These guys are boooring. They fall down too easily. Let's get out of here."  
  
Then, spotting Sanji, he began to bounce on his feet with excitement while waving his hands manically.  
  
"Oy! Sanji! There you are!!"  
  
The short rubber captain whooped with joy and continued to wave at the cook, calling his name, as if to draw his attention. As if they weren't standing in the same room. Not five feet from one another.  
  
Sanji grinned.  
  
"Oy, Luffy."  
  
And then, with Zoro on one side, and Luffy babbling excitedly on his other side, Sanji finally left.  
  
The late afternoon sun was relentless as it shone down on the decks of the Going Merry, but Sanji had managed to find some shade leaning up against a corner railing towards the back of the ship.  
  
He was considering taking a nap, since he had nothing else to do, but he found himself too depressed to sleep. Instead, he stared at the stark white bandages that covered both his hands. This was the cause for both his boredom and his depression. He could not fight or cook until his hands healed, and even then, it was not certain that they would heal completely. He had spent his days since his escape/rescue trying and failing to avoid thinking of what his life would be like if he did not fully heal.  
  
He did not look up when another body dropped down beside him. They sat there silently for long moments as Sanji continued to look at his own hands, before Zoro spoke.  
  
"Let me see."  
  
At first, Sanji wasn't sure what the other man was talking about, before strong hands reached out towards him. Startled, the blonde twisted away.  
  
"Don't touch them!"  
  
But Zoro was relentless, and managed to grip Sanji firmly by the forearms. He paused, as if in thought, and then bent to place a soft kiss on top of each of the thick bandages.  
  
Sanji had no words, even if speech was possible at that moment. Zoro continued to stare down at the hands he still held, before looking up suddenly and fixing the cook with a sharp frown.  
  
"You better hurry up and heal, Love Cook."  
  
It took a moment for Sanji to snap out of his trance, register the words, in order to produce an intelligent response.  
  
"Wh—huh?!?"  
  
Or, a response at any rate.  
  
"I'm sick of eating Nami's cooking. It tastes like shit, and I'm not completely convinced that the twisted woman isn't trying to poison me so she can sell my belongings after I'm dead for extra cash. I've been subjected to it ever since you disappeared, and now that you're back, I want to eat your stuff. At least its edible. Most of the time, anyway."  
  
The blonde was so baffled that he failed to defend neither his cooking nor Nami-san's character. He gaped at Zoro for a full half minute, before confusion was replaced with rage. He broke free of the other man's grip and stood quickly, his face flushed and his mouth pulled into an angry line.  
  
"Fuck you. I AM going to heal. Completely. And faster than YOU ever could!"  
  
Seemingly not phased by the challenging words, Zoro leaned back and closed his eyes, as if preparing for one of his frequent naps. He spoke in a bored voice.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't take forever about it. I would like to eat again. Preferably sometime soon."  
  
"Asshole." was all Sanji could manage, before turning around, and pride forgotten, stomped away from the aggravating man.  
  
It was well past sunset before Sanji returned. He stopped in front of the other man, who still feigned sleep. Zoro's eyes remained close when the cook squatted in front of him, but opened when his head was captured between firm forearms. Without a word, the blonde pulled him forward into a firm wet kiss, which lasted far longer than any other kiss they had shared before.  
  
Once finished, Sanji sat back on his heels and stared intensely into the dark startled eyes of the swordsman.  
  
"Asshole." he whispered.  
  
And Zoro smiled at him with something close to shyness, being able to recognize a declaration of love when he heard it.  
  
Authors Note #2- Ok, I know that I promised smut, and I don't want to go back on that promise. As long as I can get the guts up to write it, there will be one more chapter added before I put this puppy to rest. 


End file.
